Los escudos incompletos
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 103. Nadie sabe cómo destruir un escudo perfecto. Tampoco nadie había pensado nunca que podría haber dos de ellos. En ese momento nadie sabía que Ouryuu nunca había muerto, así que no había podido ser resucitado. Entonces la resurrección ocurrió en la persona menos esperada.


**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **The Incomplete Shields** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Este fanfic podría ser considerado una especie de secuela de mi otra traducción de Kou (Rietto) " **Voces de los moradores del cielo** ", porque hace referencia a él. Pero puede ser leído de forma independiente perfectamente, aunque os sigo recomendando que también os paséis a leer este otro fic.

Solo me queda añadir que este fanfic fue escrito por Kou (Rietto) antes de que saliera el capítulo 104 del manga, y había todo tipo de especulaciones sobre los posibles descendientes de Zeno. En las notas de Kou (Rietto), que he traducido, se explica en qué teoría está basado este fanfic, así que os animo a echarle un vistazo antes de lanzaros a leer el fanfic.

Sin más, espero que os guste.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Notas Kou (Rietto) traducidas:

Abierto a interpretación. Es completo, así que… ¿Qué harán ellos después de esto? Quién sabe. ¿Cómo morirá Zeno? Quién sabe. Es solo que esta es la manera en que pensé que Soo-Won podría ser revelado como descendiente de Zeno, basado en la teoría de la gente.

Es una banalidad, que ambos tengan ojos marrones en el manga, y que a ambos se les cambiaran a color azul en el anime.

Bueno… también hay otros indicios que apoyan esta teoría, pero aún así. ¿Creo que hay más que están en desacuerdo?

De todos modos.

Solo estoy sacando mis pensamientos fuera para poder estudiar.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Los escudos incompletos

Había una presencia que Zeno podía sentir.

Los guerreros dragones podían sentir las almas de los demás, pero Zeno se conocía las almas de los demás de memoria. La de la señorita, la de Hakuryuu, la de Seiryuu, y la de Ryokuryuu… Zeno se había acostumbrado a la constante calma que le causaba estar cerca de sus seres queridos, a la seguridad de saber que todavía estaban sanos y fuertes, así que podía asegurarlo.

La presencia que Zeno percibía era diferente.

No era calmante en absoluto. Era alarmante. Se sentía como un monstruo invisible sediento de sangre.

Después de haber vivido durante miles de años o más a causa de su habilidad como Ouryuu, había pocas cosas que podían asustarle.

Era por eso… que era sorprendente.

Levantó la vista al cielo y por costumbre le pidió a los cielos una explicación.

"¡Zeno! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Nos vamos."

Y entonces lo recordó.

Ya no podía escuchar nada de los cielos. Después de todo, las personas que podrían haberle respondido estaban allí en la tierra. De modo que sonrió y decidió dejarlo estar en su mente de momento.

"¡Ya voy!"

Tenía tiempo interminable para pensar sobre ello.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

En realidad, debería haberse dado cuenta antes. Solo que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado gravemente herido, que eso le hizo no ser consciente de una o dos cosas. No se dio cuenta.

"Ah… Como era de esperar… Debe ser porque el castillo Hiryuu está lejos, la regeneración tarda más tiempo."

Tendría que haber pensado que podía haber otra causa.

Debería haberlo asociado con la presencia extraña que sintió en aquel entonces.

Y sin embargo no lo hizo.

Al final, Zeno no tenía a nadie más a quien culpar.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Son tan amables. Demasiado amables quizás.

Zeno se sintió mal por culparles.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Si tan solo hubiese tenido más oportunidades de hacerse daño y activar su poder…

Si tan solo lo hubiese notado antes…

Si tan solo hubiese podido advertirles…

Ooooooooooooooooooo

El poder de Ouryuu era la inmortalidad.

Ouryuu no podía enfermarse, no podía cansarse, no podía envejecer… Ouryuu tenía el cuerpo perfecto.

Pero hay otra cosa de la que Zeno no se había dado cuenta.

A pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de la capacidad única que tenía, él aún era un guerrero dragón.

Los guerreros dragónes no podían vivir para siempre. Ellos eran humanos antes que dragones. Tenían que morir en algún momento.

Por eso, el poder debía ser pasado a otro humano después de que ellos llegaran a la cima de su juventud. Por supuesto, no cualquier persona podría heredar el poder. Solo aquellos con relación sanguínea con la primera generación podrían heredarlo.

Los linajes de Hakuryuu, Seiryuu y Ryokuryuu fueron confinados dentro de sus respectivos pueblos, y por eso era imposible que alguien de fuera heredara su poder, pero Ouryuu era otra historia.

Zeno viajó, y se casó, y en algún punto, dejó a la familia que había creado.

La familia se dispersó, así que la línea sanguínea de Ouryuu no estaba confinada en un único pueblo. Cualquiera podría tener sangre de Ouryuu en su interior, sin darse cuenta de ello.

Zeno solamente se dio cuenta de que él era su descendiente después de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Solo se dio cuenta de que tenía un sucesor cuando era demasiado tarde.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Yona estaba mirando el castillo de Hiryuu.

Ella comentó que nunca pensó que podría hacer tanto frío fuera cuando todavía vivía en el castillo.

Zeno apenas pudo oírla.

La presencia se estaba volviendo abrumadora.

Él intentó echarle la culpa al frío.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Quizás también culpó a la emoción. Después de todo ese era el lugar donde su amado rey Hiryuu murió. Era donde pasó la mayoría de sus momentos felices con sus hermanos.

Zeno les echaba de menos.

La verdad era que Yona le dijo que se quedara con ella y no peleara ni ayudara.

Ella era realmente… su reencarnación.

Zeno tampoco tenía dudas de que la actual generación de guerreros dragónes eran todos reencarnaciones de los de la primera generación. Zeno podría haber olvidado muchas cosas, pero cómo se sentían sus almas no era una de ellas.

Por supuesto, podría ser su soledad haciéndole delirar.

Zeno no tenía ningún problema con admitirlo.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Soo-Won había llegado demasiado lejos.

Yona había considerado que ya no era adecuado para ser rey. A pesar de que ella no tenía intención de gobernar en su lugar, debía ser detenido. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

Casi fracasaron.

Por supuesto, al parecer Yona esperó que esto sucediera. No pareció sorprendida cuando entró en la habitación solo para encontrar a sus compañeros sosteniendo a Hak. Todo a su alrededor estaba coloreado de rojo por la sangre, y a sus pies había un hombre caído tumbado en un charco de sangre.

"… No te preocupes, princesa. Me detuve antes de matarlo."

"¿De verdad? Gracias, Hak."

Zeno se sintió desfallecer.

Nunca le había gustado ver sangre. Pero era extraño. Después de miles de años pensó que había superado eso. Se sentía mareado. No era precisamente desagradable. A él siempre le había gustado sentirse débil. Le recordaba que antes había sido normal.

Pero de alguna manera, esta vez, estaba seguro de ello. Podía escuchar su corazón, más alto que cualquier otra cosa.

Tenía… un mal presentimiento.

La señorita… estaba hablando. Estaba dando un ultimatum. Estaba ordenando al hombre ensangrentado que dimitiera…

No…

Zeno estaba acostumbrado a sentir la sed de sangre.

Había vivido miles de años y la parte más memorable de su vida la había pasado en el campo de batalla. Podía sentir la sed de sangre desde una milla de distancia, y rara vez se equivocaba.

"… ¿Zeno?"

Alguien le llamó, aparentemente al darse cuenta de que había empezado a hiperventilar. Zeno estaba demasiado ocupado intentando forzar al aire para que entrara en sus pulmones como para darse cuenta de quién lo hizo, pero estaba seguro de que se las arregló para asegurarle que estaba bien.

Era solo sangre. No le gustaba la sangre.

Eso y la extraña presencia…

Levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente al frente hacia Yona.

Ella se había dado cuenta de que él estaba extraño y miró atrás, preocupada por él.

Por instinto, Zeno se obligó a moverse. Empujó a Yona fuera del camino, colocándose delante de ella, y fue un gran alivio cuando sintió un indescriptible dolor irradiando de su pecho.

Eso era genial... lo consiguió…

Pensó con una ligera risa (¿o fue una tos?) saliendo de su labios mientras sacaba la espada de su pecho.

"No… no es posible…"

"No hay… herida…"

La sonrisa de Zeno se ensanchó.

Y pensar que todavía había cosas que podían sorprenderle a él, que había vivido durante más de mil años.

"Señorita, retirémonos por ahora."

Se las arregló para decir con los dientes apretados. La hoja no alcanzó su corazón, así que afortunadamente no había perdido el conocimiento. Pero aún así, tener un pulmón perforado era doloroso.

"Pero, Zeno…"

"Señorita. Por favor. No puedes… Nada puede matarle. ¿No lo ves?"

Soo-Won se puso de pie, la ropa desgarrada dejaba ver su piel ensangrentada. Pero no había ninguna herida visible. A pesar de que Hak le había acuchillado varias veces… a pesar de que la mayor parte de la sangre en la habitación solo podía haber salido de él…

Sonrió, y murmuró…

"Ouryuu no puede morir."

Zeno escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca y maldijo para sus adentros.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Así que ellos huyeron.

Por alguna razón, no había soldados siguiéndoles. Zeno no podía correr, no con su pecho de esa manera, así que fue llevado por Jae-ha. Corrieron tan lejos como pudieron, liderados por Shin-ah, y solo se detuvieron cuando el cielo se volvió añil y la luna llena se hizo visible.

En un claro, Jae-ha le dejó en el suelo y retrocedió. Sin decir una palabra, Yoon se adelantó y abrió sus ropas, revelando su pecho.

La herida se estaba cerrando.

"Creo… Creo que estará bien. La herida se está cerrando."

Zeno se rió entre dientes, sin embargo hizo una mueca cuando sintió una repentina punzada de dolor por ello. Estaba tardando demasiado tiempo, era aún más que esa vez que fue apuñalado fuera de la frontera de Kouka.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"

Cuestionó Hak, aparentemente a nadie en particular. De todos modos nadie pudo responderle. Estaban demasiado confundidos como para sumar uno más uno. Zeno soltó un suspiro y se obligó a sentarse. Shin-ah parecía preocupado y le cubrió el pecho con su piel. Zeno sonrió y murmuró un gracias.

El calor se sentía bien.

"Es solo lo que todo el mundo vio. Necesitamos un cambio de planes."

"No hay otra manera pero-"

"Señor, ¿vistes lo que ocurrió no es así? No puedes detenerle. No puedes herirle. No se va a inmutar. No va a funcionar."

"… porque él es inmortal."

Susurró Yoon, aparentemente horrorizado, y Zeno lo confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Soo-Won no puede ser Ouryuu! No puede ser… después de todo… después de todo, Zeno tu eres-"

"Zeno tampoco lo sabía. Pero eso explicaría por qué la herida de Zeno no se ha sanado completamente después de horas."

"¿Tu poder está… desapareciendo?"

"Es lo más probable."

Entonces todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

Entonces los guerreros dragones se pudieron dar cuenta, de lo que sucedería.

El recuerdo de su estancia en el Imperio Kai les vino a la mente, y todos ellos palidecieron.

Los guerreros dragones eran débiles por naturaleza. Solo su poder podía protegerles de las enfermedades comunes. Después de que éste se haya ido, serían más débiles que los bebes y podrían enfermarse y morir fácilmente.

Probablemente, sucedería lo mismo en aquella ocasión, incluso en el caso de Zeno.

Zeno se rió de su mala suerte.

"Hey, ¿por qué esas caras largas? Zeno va a estar bien. No es como si Zeno fuera a morir inmediatamente."

"Sabes, si no estuvieses herido realmente te golpearía ahora mismo."

"¿Eh? ¡Ryokuryuu da miedo! ¿No lo creéis así también, Hakuryuu, y Seiryuu también?... Vamos, no lloréis… ¿Veis? La herida de Zeno ya está completamente sanada."

Shin-ah negó con la cabeza en negación, pero no había duda de que lo estaba haciendo debido a las lágrimas que goteaban de su barbilla. Kija estaba lloriqueando abiertamente. Zeno se rió y palmeó sus cabezas.

"Ya ya… ¿veis? Zeno está bien. Ven aquí, señorita, y míralo por ti misma. No tenéis que estar tan tristes. Zeno aún puede luchar."

"Yo no- Zeno, yo-"

"Zeno lo entiende. Pero realmente está bien. Chicos, decídselo. Podéis sentir mi alma, ¿verdad? Zeno aún está bien, ¿verdad?"

Kija asintió frenéticamente, pero Jae-ha no parecía convencido.

"¿Ves?"

Yona estalló en lágrimas y asintió una vez, antes de correr a abrazarle y comenzar a disculparse como si no hubiera mañana. Kija, Shin-ah y Yoon siguieron su ejemplo. Zeno no podía entender por qué se disculpaban. No era culpa suya.

Hak parecía sombrío, y luego anunció que necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas y se adentró en el bosque. Jae-ha decidió ir tras él.

Mientras trataba de calmar a los que se aferraban a él, Zeno se preguntó si Ryokuryuu sería capaz de explicárselo.

Con suerte, mañana todos estarían más tranquilos.

Así que cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño, decidiendo que ya hablaría con ellos mañana.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Señor, ¿ya te has calmado?"

Hak asintió. Ahora su expresión estaba en blanco. Zeno decidió creerle mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Dónde está Ryokuryuu?"

"… cazando, creo."

"Eso es genial. Zeno tiene ganas de comer carne."

Zeno balanceó sus pies adelanté y atrás como si fuesen péndulos mientras tarareaba como de costumbre.

Después de un rato, al parecer Hak no pudo soportar más el silencio, y dijo, "No creo que haya otra manera."

"Sí. Zeno lo sabe."

"Él es obstinado. No creo que haya otra manera de hacerlo más que usando la violencia."

"Zeno piensa lo mismo."

"Entonces… no hay nada que podamos hacer, ¿eh?"

Le dijo finalmente a la vez que ser reía sin humor, la desesperación se podía sentir en sus palabras. Zeno cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"Señor, puedes intentar matarme."

Hak probablemente habría parecido menos sorprendido si Zeno le hubiese apuñalado.

"Bueno, es cierto, la señorita probablemente estaría en contra. Pero lo entendería. El señor tiene razón. No hay otra manera. Por eso, mientras aún tengo este poder, deberías intentar encontrar la manera de matarme."

"Tal vez… hm… Ah, ¿tal vez puedes pedirle al chaval que me de veneno? Zeno nunca ha sido envenenado antes. Podría funcionar. ¿O quizás darme de comer a los animales salvajes? A ver si puedo regenerarme si me faltan piezas. Seguramente hay alguna manera de matarme."

Hak le miró fijamente como si estuviese loco, con la cara pálida y los ojos entornados con incredulidad, antes de desviar la mirada, y justo cuando Zeno iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

"No vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas de muevo."

Le dijo antes de irse, probablemente hacia donde estaban Yona y los demás.

Zeno trató de fingir que no estaba aliviado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Muchas ganas por leer esta traducción. Espero que os haya gustado.

Sin más, nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
